Inuyasha and DBZ meet the kids from the future
by manga is cool
Summary: I take my version of Dragonball Z and Inuyasha with me as Raven from the Teen Titians no other teen titians...sorry to disapoint you any way review plese and tell me if you like it or not. I will update at certain times so don't be mad at me.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter: 1 three years later**

It has been three years since Goku and Inuyasha defeated Freiza. Raven was helping Gohan study, but they were both lost in thought.

'Oh… Inuyasha…Goku…where are you both?' they thought.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

Raven yelled "Chi-Chi, could you get that I'm helping Gohan with his homework!"

"Ok Raven." said Chi-Chi.

When Chi-Chi opened the door she asked who he was "Would you please tell me who you are?"

"My name is Koga, is Raven here?" he asked.

"Raven, someone is here to see you!" called Chi-Chi.

"Coming Chi-Chi!" called Raven.

When Raven got there she asked Koga why he was there.

"So Koga why are you here?" asked Raven.

"I was hoping the mutt was here." said Koga.

"Oh, well he's not here or anywhere on earth." said Raven.

Raven told Chi-Chi that she was going to Bulma's house. Chi-Chi told Raven she could stay there for awhile. Then she left with Koga.

When they got there they saw a space ship coming in for a landing.

"Well, looks like he's back." said a girl's voice.

"Hi Bulma, long time no see." said Raven.

When the ship landed the door opened and they saw Vageta.

"Vageta, what are you doing back?" asked a guy's voice.

"Hey Yamcha." said Raven.

Vageta was looking at everyone in disappointment.

"I was hoping that Kakarot would be back by now." said Vageta.

"What? You didn't find him in space?" asked Yamcha.

"Don't remind me. I am angry enough as it is and pounding you might be the therapy I need." said Vageta.

Just then Bulma walked up to the boy's.

"Hey, what's that awful smell... oh it's you. When was the lasted time you bathed mister... please this way." she said.

But Vageta was not moving from where he was standing.

Then Bulma yelled "What do I have to do...roll out the red carpet?"

Vageta then followed her to the house.

"Hey you I left you some clean clothes… hello you alive in there?" she said.

"I heard you, you can leave now!" yelled Vageta.

Then Bulma yelled back "Why yes master your waste is my command...ugh!!"

'The female species, such an enigma.' He thought.

Raven went back to Chi-Chi's house and went to Gohan's room and saw someone else in there.

"How dare you interrupt… oh … ahem … who are you?" asked the man.

"That's what I want to know." said Raven.

"My name is Mr.Shoe…I am his tutor." he said.

Raven then just landed on Gohan's bed and fell asleep.

When she woke up she saw something outside…the shadow started to take form…the shadow turned into Inuyasha.

"I don't believe it." said Raven with tears in her eyes.

"Hey Raven." said Inuyasha, but then the figure changed into the evil Freiza.

"That dog won't come back he's a loser!!!" yelled Freiza.

Then Raven's eyes she shot forward. Gohan looked at Raven.

"Raven, are you ok?" asked Gohan.

"I was dreaming. It's nothing Gohan." Said Raven.

"Well it's like you type people…what do you people do again, oh yes martial arts, that's a lot like you type of people." Said Mr.Shoe.

Raven glared at him and stood up.

"Are you challenging me…well take this…" he didn't get Raven, but she caught his whip.

"Listen Mr.Shoe, if you ever say anything bad about the martial arts again you will be breathing through a hole in your neck… IS THAT UNDERSTOOD!!!" yelled Raven.

"What's going on in here?" asked Koga and Chi-Chi.

"Nothing guy's." said Raven.

"They may look normal… ahem …they have what I call the demon seed… you can let these seeds grow or nip them in bud." said Mr.Shoe.

"Guy's." said Koga and Chi-Chi.

Raven and Gohan looked at them then looked away.

"Ah, that's look's better… they just need fathers." said Mr.Shoe.

"Listen, mister, we already have fathers. And my father is an evil demon." said Raven.

Koga and Chi-Chi looked up and started to walk towards the window. Then Koga walked over to Mr.Shoe, grabbed his shirt collar and yelled "GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE!!!!!"

"Whoa, nice throw." said Raven.

"Thanks Raven." Said Koga.

Then Chi-Chi ran Mr.Shoe off the lawn. Then Raven and Gohan sensed a power level.

"Can it be?" said Raven.

The phone rang and Raven answered it, it was Krilin.

"Did you, Gohan and Koga feel that?" he asked.

"I don't think Koga felt it, but Gohan and I felt it. It couldn't be him…could it?" said Raven.

"I don't know Raven, but you, Gohan and Koga better suit up and feel for a certain power level." said Krilin. Then he hung up the phone.

Raven told Koga to suit up and to follow her (a/n: I know that Koga can't fly so Raven is carrying him). After they were ready they left without saying anything.

"Earth is within range, sir." said one of Frezia's men.

"We can destroy the earth from here son." said Frezia's

father.

"But father that will take the fun out of what I have planned for the earth…I want to kill the people in front of the monkey and the dog." said Frezia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter: 2 Frezia's back**

When Raven, Gohan and Koga joined Krilin they felt Vageta's power and then found where they were supposed to meet Yamcha, Vageta, Tein, Choutsu, Piccolo and surprisingly they saw Bulma.

"Well, seems that we're at the right place." said Krilin.

"Hi everyone!" yelled Raven.

"Hey Raven, Gohan, Koga and Krilin, you made it." said Bulma.

"Any word from Goku and Inuyasha, yet?" asked Yamcha.

Raven shook her head 'no'.

"Just thought I'd ask." said Yamcha.

"He's here!!" yelled Piccolo.

They all looked up in the sky with horror on their faces. Then they saw Frezia's space ship coming in for a landing. His ship flew past them.

"WHOA, his power is stronger than last time…almost demonic!!" yelled Raven.

When Frezia and his father King Cold got out of his space ship he told his men to kill anyone they see. Then two streaks of color came and cut up Frezia's men.

"So you must be Frezia." said the girl.

"We've been expecting you." said the boy.

"Now we're going to destroy you!" they said in unison.

"Oh, we better run isn't that right father…you two are no match for me." said Frezia.

"Maybe you didn't hear us…YOUR FINISHED FREZIA!!!" they yelled.

The others then felt the two other power levels.

"Whoa, the power levels seem to make Frezia's look like nothing." said Raven.

Then they all flew to where they were fighting.

The two kids already killed all of Frezia's men and then they were ready to fight Frezia.

"We are going to let you in on a little secret…your going to know what it's like to fight real super sayians." The kids said.

"Ha-Ha…you kids crack me up…Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha…you kids are very funny!" said Frezia.

Then the other kids just smirked and then the earth started to shake. And they changed into super sayians, but the girl had a different form than the usual sayian. The girl had dog ears, like Inuyasha and a diamond in the middle of her forehead, like Raven.

"HUH? This can't be! It's those eyes…the girl has the same eyes as the mutt and the boy has the same eyes as the monkey." said Frezia.

"Was it something we said?" asked the boy.

"I think it's because we are sayians." said the girl.

Then Frezia attacked with an energy blast.

"NO, NOT AGAIN!" he yelled.

Then "BOOM" they were gone.

"Well son, it only took you only one try to kill them." said his King Cold.

"I was just warming up father…really!" said Frezia.

"Of course son, of course." said King Cold.

But they didn't know that they were on a cliff behind Frezia and his father. They did a combined formation to attack Frezia.

"HEY FREIZA!!!!" the yelled together.

"What?!?!" yelled Frezia.

The attack didn't hit because Frezia and King Cold dodged the attack.

"When I get them I will…What?!?!" yelled Frezia then looked up to see the kids had drawn their swords and ready to kill Frezia. They cut their swords right through Frezia.

"Frezia!!!!!!!" yelled King Cold.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter: 3 Goku and Inuyasha return**

_Last time: Frezia was cut in half by two kids. Let's see what happens this time._

Everyone saw what the two kids did to Frezia and were shocked.

"Did you guys see that?" asked Raven.

"I think that those kids are super sayians." said Tein.

'No I won't believe it.' Thought Vageta.

"Frezia…NOOOOOOO!!!!!" yelled King Cold.

Then they used a combined energy blast and completely destroyed him.

Then King Cold and the kids landed and King Cold grinned.

"Super sayians…I'm impressed…my eyes aren't blinded like my son's were…join me and take Frezia's place at my side as supreme ruler's of the universe." he said

"Not a chance." they said together.

"Ok…but why don't you let me see your swords…weapons with that much power must be admired." said King Cold.

"So you want to see our swords, huh?" asked the girl "Here catch."

King Cold caught the swords and examined the swords.

"Magnificent…and I believe that you two wouldn't have killed my son if not for these swords. What do the two of you say?" asked King Cold.

"Believe what you want to." said the boy.

"HAH…alright then I will. I say that without these swords you two are nothing, that's what I believe! HYA!!!!" yelled King Cold.

But they caught their swords and smirked.

"Heh…so much for your theory…you should know that the weapon doesn't make the holder stronger." said the girl then they put their hands on his stomach.

"WAIT YOU DIRTY LITTLE SAYIANS…AAAGGGHHH!!!!!!" yelled King Cold.

The kids completely destroyed King Cold. They put their swords in the scabbards and powered down. Then they sensed the others in the air.

'Are they going to attack us?' thought Raven.

"We're going to a place around here to meet Goku and Inuyasha…would you guys like to come?" shouted the girl.

"HUH!?!?" said everyone.

'Alright, what are these kids up to?' thought Piccolo.

"Follow us, don't worry we won't bite…this way!" yelled the boy and then they flew away.

"Well, Gohan and I are going…besides they know Inuyasha and Goku." said Raven.

"Yeah, but how could they know them, I mean, we've known Goku and Inuyasha their whole lives?" asked Krilin.

"Well I'm in…besides he saved us from Frezia…he can't be all bad." said Tein.

"Well, I don't trust him no way." said Yamcha.

"You don't trust me either…I say go." said Bulma.

"Definitely…I've got to find out who they are." said Vageta.

They all followed the other kids and never lost sight of them.

"Wow our tracking unit still works with the original computer…your grandpa rules! Well this is it." said the girl then the kids started to land.

The others followed them to the ground, but they didn't look to happy. Then they saw the boy reach into his coat and pull out a small package. When he opened it he pulled out a capsule, pushed the button and tossed it to the side. Then it changed into a cubed thing. Then the girl walked up to it.

"Watch out you guys, their up to something." said Yamcha.

Then the girl bent down and opened it. The thing was full of drinks.

"How about a cold drink? It can get hot and dry out here. Plus, it will be two hours until Goku and Inuyasha get here." said the girl then she got one for the boy and tossed it to him.

"Well, I don't see the harm in that." said Bulma.

"Your right." said Raven.

"Yeah." said Gohan.

"But…but you guys…" Krilin started to say, but was interrupted by Bulma.

"Chill out Krilin there just soda's." she said.

Raven, Gohan and Bulma walked over to the mini fridge.

"WOW…what a cool selection." said Gohan.

"Hey, I'm starting to like these kids…they have root beer." said Bulma.

"Cool…they have herbal tea." said Raven.

"Orange for me." said Gohan.

"Is there a grape, guys?" asked Krilin.

"Yeah…two grapes." said Gohan.

Gohan handed the grape soda to Krilin, and then Krilin took a drink.

"Oh boy…this is good." said Krilin.

Bulma was looking at the boy and then she asked "Do I know you?"

"No…sorry." he answered.

"Excuse me…but how do the two of you know Goku and Inuyasha?" asked Raven.

"We've only heard of them." said the girl.

"Could you tell us your names?" asked Bulma.

"Sorry we can't say." said the boy.

"Why not…I'll tell you because you two are up to something…spill it now you brats!!" yelled Vageta.

The kids didn't say anything.

"When you two were fighting Frezia and the big guy you turned into super sayians, weren't you?" asked Gohan.

"Yes…yes we did." said the girl.

"THAT'S A LIE…look kids, Kakarot…the one you call Goku and I are the only sayians left… Kakarot's kid there is half sayian…and the dog boy's girl is also half sayian along with their three kids, so if you count them that makes seven of us…there's no way you two could have sayian blood!!" shouted Vageta.

"Yeah, but you saw them Vageta, they beat Frezia and that big guy all by themselves." said Raven.

"Well I'm calling them liars, not weaklings." said Vageta.

Then Bulma noticed her father's company logo on the boy's jacket.

"Hey, you got our logo on you jacket…that's my dads company…are you one of our employees?" she asked.

"No…I'm just a fan." said the boy.

"I see…tell me your name and I'll recommend you to dad." said Bulma.

"I wish I could sorry." said the boy.

"Oh, a mystery man, huh." said Bulma.

Everyone was sitting and waiting for Goku and Inuyasha to get back. Then Yamcha said "Maybe their wrong…maybe Goku and Inuyasha aren't coming."

"Well the only way to find out is to wait two hours, right?" asked Bulma.

"Yeah." said Yamcha.

"Well how long has it been?" she asked.

"One hour." he said.

"Well then…JUST CHILL OUT FOR ONE MORE HOUR!!!" shouted Bulma.

"WELL YOU CAN FIND ANOTHER RIDE HOME!!!" Yamcha shouted back.

"FINE!!!" Bulma shouted back.

Everyone was silent for one more hour then Raven felt three power levels, that meant her three children were coming. When her kids got there, they were wearing outfits that only rock stars wear because they just got out of their concert, she told them to be quiet unless they want to get yelled at by Vageta. Then the girl looked at her watch and stood up.

"Ok, the two hours have passed…Goku and Inuyasha should be here any second now." she said.

Then they felt two power levels coming. Raven's hair was waving because she could also feel sacred jewel shards.

"I don't believe it…I feel sacred jewel shards." said Raven.

"Up there…its them." said Sango.

They saw the two ships fly right over them.

"Last one there is a rotten egg!" yelled Raven then they ran to where the ships landed.

"Check it out what awesome craters!" yelled Gohan.

"Yeah…boom…what a landing I hope they air bags in those babies." said Krilin.

"Why, to protect the ships from their heads?" asked Koga.

"Yeah really." said Miroku.

When the ships opened they saw Goku and Inuyasha walk out.

"Huh…yo everyone." said Inuyasha, he noticed that Raven was starting to cry. Then she slipped into the crater and slid down to where Inuyasha was. She got up and was standing in front of him, and then he held her in an embracing hug.

"I missed you so much." said Inuyasha.

"I missed you, too." said Raven.


End file.
